Those I Left Behind
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: Set after 'Shame' and the upcoming episode. Ethan's had enough. He has given everything he's got. Planning to leave it all behind him will Ethan do what he thinks is best for himself or will he stay behind for the people who care about him?
1. Chapter 1

The hospital had taken all the energy out of him. He couldn't give anymore. How could he provide the best possible care to his patients when the system restricted him? He would not be a doctor who reached targets just to please hospital management. Whatever happened to patient care comes first? Ethan shook his head and continued to scroll down the computer looking at other opportunities elsewhere.

"Australia?" Lily asked shocked as she came up behind him. "You aren't seriously thinking of moving to Australia?"

"I can't do it anymore."

"But, that's the other side of the world."

"So?"

"Have you talked to Cal about this?"

"No."

"So what? You're just going to leave without saying goodbye to your own brother?"

"It's none of his business. It's my life."

Lily, until then didn't realise how serious the situation was. She couldn't just stand back and watch Ethan throw everything away.

"Ethan, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"Can't I? I let a man die, Lily. And I almost let a kid die too. How can I not blame myself?"

"As doctors we can't save everyone. There's only so much we can do and last week was no exception. We were on a black alert and over-stretched."

"But, it shouldn't be like this. We shouldn't have to worry about understaffing. If management did their job properly we, doctors would be able to ours. Instead all management is worried about is ticking boxes and reaching targets. I'm not going to be that doctor."

"Ethan…."

"No, Lily. I've had enough. I guess I'm not cut out to be a doctor."

Ethan picked up some files and walked away. Lily watched on. She was not about to let him leave. She decided to take matters into her own hands. Approaching Connie's office, Lily hesitantly knocked on the door. She was asked to enter. Connie looked up from her computer screen.

"Ah, Dr. Chao. What can I do for you?"

"Um, this is about Dr. Hardy." Lily replied.

"Ethan? What about him?"

"I presume you received his letter?"

"The one where he wants to resign? Yes, I've received it and read it."

"Well, it's a mistake. You can't accept his resignation."

Connie comes round and sits on the desk top.

"Lily, I can't force Ethan to stay if he wants to go."

"But, he doesn't really want to go. He's just so confused at the moment he's not thinking clearly." Lily answered, trying desperately to convince Connie not to accept the letter.

"In his letter he sounds adamant about his decision to leave." Connie said.

"Please, Connie. He can't leave."

"Very well. I'll make up my mind by the end of the day. If I see Ethan is truly struggling to cope then I will accept his resignation. If not, then he will be asked to stay."

"Thank you." Lily responded gratefully.

Going back to her patients, Lily could see Ethan was still struggling. He still hadn't had any sleep or breaks since last week and she noticed he was trying to be the best he could. This was not healthy. If Ethan carried on like this he would make himself ill.

"Ethan, take a break. I'll take over for you." Lily offered.

"No, this is my patient. I'll deal with it." Ethan told her.

"Come on. You haven't had a break since two weeks ago. How are you supposed to give the best possible care if you can't look after yourself?"

"I said I'm fine." Ethan snapped. "Would you just leave it?"

Ethan walked away after he had finished with his patient. Over by the nurses' station Cal had overheard the small argument between them.

"What's wrong with him?" Cal inquired about his brother as he walked over to Lily.

"He's not himself."

"Clearly."

"If you're so worried about him why don't you ask himself yourself?" Lily snapped.

Cal watched as she walked away. Why was they both angry? Cal knew something was troubling Ethan so deciding to talk to him he went in search for his brother. Cal found Ethan outside the hospital. At least he was taking a break. Placing his hands in his pockets Cal slowly walked over where his brother was sitting.

"Everything alright?" Cal asked sitting down beside him.

"Yes, everything's fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Ethan retorted.

"Come on, it's me you're talking to. I know something's up." Cal nudged him.

"Look, I told Lily and now I'm telling you. I am fine." Ethan repeated.

Again he walked away. Cal sighed. Why wasn't Ethan talking to him? Why wasn't he opening up to him? Then again, Cal couldn't blame him. He was doing exactly the same thing. Following Ethan back inside he took once last glance towards his brother and carried on with his work. Ethan was in cubicles treating a patient with a nasty head wound when the curtains drew back.

"Ah, Dr. Hardy. A word in my office, please." Connie demanded.

"Uh, okay. Robyn, could finishing cleaning up the wound and then stitch up. Afterwards he can be discharged." Ethan turned back around. Robyn nodded and took over from him.

"What is it you'd like to discuss with me?" Ethan asked as he stood in Connie's office.

"Dr. Chao assumes this is your last day. She's expressed that it would not be in your best interests if I didn't accept your resignation. Is this true?"

Ethan shook his head.

"No, it's not true. My decision still stands. I want to resign from position as registrar here at Holby."

"Right. So as this is your last shift you are entitled to leave earlier."

"I would like to stay until my shift ends."

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Hardy. You may return to your patients."

Ethan gave a slight nod. Spotting Lily he marched over to her.

"Who gave you permission to discuss my private affairs with Connie?" He hissed.

"I'm sorry, Ethan. But, you can't throw away your whole career just because of one mistake. We all make them."

"Sorry? You're not sorry. And anyway I'm not like you. I can't just ignore what I've done."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily glared at him.

"Alicia. You deliberately bullied her. Since then you've seem to have forgotten what you did to her."

Voices were soon being raised. It then escalated into a full blown argument with both Lily and Ethan saying unnecessary words to each other.

"Hey, come on, Ethan." Cal said stepping in. "Not in front of the patients."

Ethan pushed passed him storming off in the direction of the staffroom.

"Ethan." Cal call out. Ethan ignored him.

"Would you care to explain what that was all about?" Cal asked turning towards Lily.

If she couldn't talk sense into Ethan maybe Cal would be able to. After all Cal was his brother and she knew he would understand how to handle Ethan.

"Ethan's thinking about moving to Australia." Lily informed him.

Cal's mouth dropped open. He was shocked.

"What?"

"He's resigned. I found him looking at jobs in Australia."

Cal glanced towards the staffroom.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

Lily shrugged.

"Can you try to make him see sense?" Lily inquired. "Ethan needs to be able to cope with his shift today otherwise Connie's going to accept his resignation."

"I'll se what I can do. But, knowing Ethan if he won't talk to you, I doubt he'll talk to me."

"But, you're his brother."

"Have you ever seen us trying to have a normal conversation?"

Lily thought about it for a few minutes.

"Well, no." She finally said.

"Exactly. Our conversations begins normal but, then it ends up with me teasing him and him being annoyed at me." Cal added. "I don't think I'm the right person."

"So you want him to leave?"

"No, of course not."

"Then talk to him."

"Fine. I'll talk to him. But, don't blame me if we begin to annoy each other." Cal warned her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So do you want to explain what's going on?" Cal pushed his brother.

"I told you already. I'm fine." Ethan didn't look up.

"If you don't tell me what's bothering you then I can't help."

"Who says I want your help?"

"Ethan." Cal sighed. "Please, don't shut me out. Talk to me."

"I'm tired." Ethan exhaled. "I can't do this anymore."

"We all make mistakes. Even me." Cal draped his arm around Ethan's shoulders.

"I'm talking about work. Not your private life." Ethan commented.

"Yeah, so am I."

"When have you ever made a mistake at work?" Ethan asked.

"Trust me. I've made plenty."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Ethan inquired.

"No. I have made many mistakes. Many mistakes that make me want to throw everything away."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because someone I know once told me 'I come back because I have no choice. Because you're my brother. And whatever that means I'll always come back for you. To protect you, to be there for you'."

Ethan smiled. He couldn't believe Cal had actually remembered his words. He turns to face him.

"And who told you that?" Ethan grinned.

"One of the best doctors I know." Cal smiled back.

Taking of his glasses, Ethan began to fiddle with them.

"What's wrong?" Cal asked.

"Look, I'm grateful you're trying but, I've made up my mind. I can't stay here anymore, Cal." Ethan told him truthfully.

"So, you're really doing this? You're really leaving?"

Ethan nodded.

"But, what am I supposed to do without you?" Cal whispered. "How am I supposed to cope without my little brother?"

"You'll manage. You always do."

"No, that's not true."

Ethan faced his brother. Cal saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cal."

So this was it. Ethan was quitting a job he loved doing. He was leaving behind those who cared about him. Cal couldn't watch his brother leave without telling him the truth about their adoption. He knew the only way of making Ethan stay was to tell him. It sounded like a selfish reason for doing it but, he couldn't let his brother leave and then find out Ethan had Huntington's. He wouldn't let his brother go through it alone.

"Ethan, before you go. There's something I need to tell you."

"Uh, okay. But, do you mind if we talk later. We both should be getting back to work."

"Uh, yeah sure. We'll take later then." Cal managed to reply.

Ethan replaced his glasses and headed back out to cubicles. Charlie passed by the staff room and saw Cal sitting on the sofa.

"Knock, knock." Charlie said.

"Hiya, Charlie." Cal answered, looking up.

"Everything okay between you two?" Charlie asked.

"Between me and Ethan? Yeah, of course. Why shouldn't it be?" Cal wondered, standing back up.

"I couldn't help but, notice Ethan was upset. I just wanted to know is there anything I can do to help?"

"I suppose you've heard then?"

"Heard what?"

"Ethan's decided to quit."

"He did what?"

"Yeah. He's quit and is planning to move to Australia."

Hearing Ethan was quitting came as a shock to Charlie, but to hear he was moving to Australia, Charlie couldn't take it in.

"You're being serious, aren't you?"

Cal nodded his head in response.

"And you still haven't told him?"

"No. But, I plan to today. It's the only way I can make him stay."

Charlie looks at him.

"I know that shouldn't be the only reason to tell him. But, I can't lose him, Charlie. What if Ethan's inherited the gene? I can't let him go through it alone."

"You know by telling him the truth it could push him further. It could make actually want to leave Holby."

"I can't just stand back and watch him throw everything away. Anyway, he'll understand why I kept it from him."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course. He'll know the only reason why I did what I did was because I love him."

Both he and Charlie went back to work. The doors to the ED swung open. Dixie and Iain rolled in with a patient. Ethan went over with Rita and Robyn. Taking over from the two paramedics Ethan began doing the primary observations. If this was going to be his last he would make sure no one died on his watch.

"Right, can I get full FBCs, U & E, LFTs and a blood gas. Can we also call CT and x-ray." Ethan ordered. "Hi, there, My name is Dr. Hardy and I'll be your doctor. Don't worry you're in safe hands."

With the patient's neck stabilized Ethan was busy looking at the CT scan results. He was about to inform the patient on what was happening when the machines started to go erratic.

"Ethan, breathing is wheezy and SATs are dropping." Rita informed him.

Rushing over Ethan placed his stethoscope in his ear. Breathing sounded laboured.

"Could you open your mouth for me?" Ethan asked, shining a torch into the patient's throat. "Yes, the throat is closing in up. Right, we need to lay him down before he arrests."

As soon as the patient was laid down Ethan lost on output. Rita stepped up and began chest compressions while Ethan bagged and masked him. 30 minutes later and there was still no output. The patient had gone into VF so Ethan took over.

"Please don't die on me." Ethan said to himself.

After a second round of chest compressions and a shock to the heart Ethan continued on doing CPR. Rita could see Ethan wouldn't stop.

"Ethan," Rita said. "Do you want me to take over?"

"No, it's fine. Give him another 5 mg of adrenaline."

Ethan carried on. There was still no pulse. Rita could see there was no chance of them restarting his heart. Rita placed her hand on top of Ethan's.

"Ethan, stop."

"No. I'm not giving up."

"Ethan, we've done everything we can. Both his pupils are blown and he's been in in a systole for 45 minutes."

Ethan wasn't listening to her. He carried on pumping down on his patient's chest. Rita took Robyn to one side away from Ethan.

"Go and get Zoe for me." Rita whispered to her.

Minutes later Robyn re-entered RESUS with Zoe following behind. She saw the monitor and saw Ethan. Walking up to him she stood in front of him.

"You have to stop, Ethan."

Ethan continued on with the compressions.

"Dr. Hardy." She tried using his professional name. "He's had no output. You must stop what you're doing."

Ethan stopped. He took of the gloves threw them on the floor and stormed out of the room pushing the doors as he did so.

"Time of death 14:55." Zoe announced.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan screamed. He lashed out at anything thumping his fists against the wall as he did so. He was the second patient to die on him. He just couldn't do it anymore. Everything was going wrong. He continued to hit the wall until his knuckles were raw and bleeding.

"Ethan?" Zoe had followed him outside and was now standing behind him watching him break down. "Ethan, it wasn't your fault."

"Like it wasn't my fault with Chris Dunham? Like with Olivia?"

"Yes. This patient had severe injuries. The chance of him surviving such injuries were small. As a doctor you should know." Zoe tried to reassure him.

"But, is my fault, Zoe. Can't you see that? Everything I do goes wrong. I let people die. I can't do this anymore. I've had enough."

"Ethan."

"No. Don't try to tell me otherwise. I know it's my fault. Maybe it's best if I'm not here anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ethan ignored her question.

"Ethan?" Zoe called after him. But, he doesn't respond. She watches as he goes back into the ED. Quickly following him inside Zoe searched for him. But, she couldn't see which direction he had gone. Going up to reception she asked Noel.

"Have you seen Ethan?"

"No, sorry."

"Didn't you see him go by here a few seconds ago?"

Noel shook his head.

"I was busy sorting out some files."

"Okay. If you see Cal can you tell him I need to speak with him. Urgently."

Noel nodded in response. The way Ethan talked to her worried Zoe and she didn't know why. Something was going on Ethan's mind. Something he was telling her. She was concerned for his wellbeing. She shook her head. Maybe she was being paranoid. Zoe walked back to her office.

"Ah, Cal." Noel called him over.

"Yeah?"

"Zoe wants to see you in her office."

Cal knocked on the door. He waited for a response. He soon received one. Cal pushed the door open and entered.

"Noel said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Do you know what's wrong with your brother?"

"He's been kind of struggling to deal what's happened in the last few weeks. And has decided to quit"

"I see. So that's probably why he said that to me."

"Said what to you?" Cal asked confused.

"Oh, he just said maybe it was better if he wasn't here anymore, that's all."

Cal nodded. He was about get up and leave when he stayed where he was sitting.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Cal asked Zoe.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"It's about Ethan. I've never seen him like this before. He normally doesn't do anything drastic before he's thought it through. But, now it seems as if he's just deciding without thinking it through."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"But, I don't want him to leave."

"I know you don't want him to leave. However, it is Ethan's decision."

Cal nodded.

"I guess so."

Cal got up and left Zoe to carry on with her work. On his way passed reception Cal saw an anxious Lofty by the toilets.

"Lofty, are you okay?"

"Uh, not really, no."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ethan."

"What about Ethan?" Cal asked, now worried.

"He went into the toilets about 5 minutes ago and hasn't come out since."

"Have you tried opening the door?"

"Yeah, it's locked."

"Here, let me try."

Cal jiggled the handle.

"Ethan? It's me. Can you open up the door?"

There was no answer. By this time Zoe and Charlie had come up to them.

"What's going on here?" Zoe inquired.

"Ethan went in 5 minutes ago, but he hasn't come back out."

Zoe went to open the door.

"Uh, we've tried that." Cal told her. "It won't open."

Zoe knocked on the door.

"Ethan, it's Zoe. Please, open the door."

Zoe too, didn't receive an answer.

"Ethan, if you don't open this door than I'll have to get security to come down and force it open. I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

They all heard a click. Zoe pushed the door open. There sitting on the floor knees up with his arms around them and his head down was Ethan. They saw his shoulders heave up and down. They could also hear quiet sobs. Zoe walked over him and knelt on the floor beside him.

"Ethan, talk to me." Zoe gestured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ethan shook his head.

"Want Cal." Came a muffled answer.

"Did you say you want Cal?" Zoe asked again.

Ethan nodded. Cal entered the toilets as soon as heard his brother wanted him. Swapping places with Zoe Cal sat down beside Ethan. Cal was knocked back when he felt his brother throw himself on top of him sobbing into him. Pulling his brother towards him, Cal wrapped his arms around Ethan and held him closer to his chest. He began to stroke Ethan's hair and soon felt Ethan relax into him feeling comfort from his brother. The other three left the two brothers alone.

"Ssssh, it's okay, Nibbles. I'm here." Cal whispered into Ethan's ear. "You can talk to me if you want to? I will just listen when you're ready."

Cal heard the sobs subside. Ethan pulled away and wiped his eyes before replacing his glasses back on. He felt such a fool. There was no need for him to cry.

"I'm sorry." Ethan said. "I didn't meant to get this upset."

"It's okay. Everyone is allowed to get upset." Cal told him.

"But, everything is going wrong. I can't get anything right. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a doctor." Ethan admitted.

"No, don't say that. You are one of the best doctors I know. You're better than me."

"That's not true. You're a good doctor too."

"Yeah, but you're a lot more smarter than me. You doing everything by the book and you're very thorough with the patients who come into your care. Whereas, I'm more instinctive. I go with my gut feeling."

"But, it's good to go with your instincts."

"Not all the time. Not when you misdiagnose a patient."

"Well, at least you haven't killed anyone. I have. Twice in two weeks."

Cal turned Ethan's face towards him so he was looking straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me, Ethan. You haven't killed anyone. This is not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself. As doctors we should know that losing patients is part of our job."

"But, it is my fault. It's my job to save them. My job to help people get better."

"No, it isn't your fault. I know it's not easy when we losing a patient, but over time we kind of learn to accept that patients do die. And when they die we must know it's never our fault. We must say to ourselves 'we did everything we could to save the patient'."

Ethan rested his head on Cal's shoulders. Cal pulled his brother close and held him in his embrace.

"Promise you'll always be there for me?" Came a mumbled reply.

"Of course, I'll always be there for you." Cal placed a kiss on top of his brother's head. "You're my little brother, Nibbles and no matter what happens I'll always be there to support you."


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes of staying on the floor Cal stood up.

"Come on, up you get, Ethan." Cal said holding his hands out.

Ethan took hold of his hand and got to his feet.

"Thanks, Cal."

"For what?"

"For listening."

"That's alright. That's what big brothers do."

"Not you." Ethan commented.

"What do you mean?" Cal grinned.

"You normally hit back at with one of your comments. Usually inappropriate, I might add."

"Oi, that's hurtful." Cal pretended to be hurt.

Ethan smiled at him.

"Well, it's true."

"Fine, I have to agree with you on that. But, I only annoy you because I love you. And that's what brothers do. They annoy each other."

"May I remind you, it's you who does the annoying."

"You're right about that too, little brother. But, might I remind you as your big brother it's my job to annoy you."

"I thought little brother's were supposed to do that?" Ethan said as the two of them walked out of the toilets.

"Trust me, Ethan. You do annoy me….all the time." Cal replied, slumping his arm around Ethan's neck.

"Ethan, Cal. Everything alright now?" Zoe asked when she saw the two of them reappear.

Both of them nodded.

"Right. Well, I've got 2 patients. One in cubicle 10 and the other in cubicle 3." Zoe informed them handing a file to each brother.

"We'll talk later then, if you want?" Cal suggested.

"Sure."

The two of them departed and went to their respective patients. The shift was coming to an end. Everyone was tired and since it was their last shift until the weekend they decided to go down the pub. Cal was waiting for Ethan to finish up a patient when he was spotted by Lofty.

"You coming to the pub?" Lofty inquired.

"Yeah, I'll see you in there. I'm just waiting for Ethan."

"Okay, mate. We'll see you in a bit."

Cal looked at his phone. Ethan was 5 minutes late. Usually he would of sent a text telling them he was going to be a bit late. But, so far he hadn't received a text.

"Cal, what are you still doing here? I thought you would be down the pub with the others?" Charlie said, walking passed.

"Uh, yeah. I was about to head down there but, I was just waiting for Ethan. He should have finished his shift by now. "

It suddenly dawned on Charlie.

"Wait, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He left a couple of hours ago."

"What?" Cal said, shocked.

Had Ethan decided to still go and quit Holby without telling him? Cal couldn't believe it. He thought after their talk they had Ethan had sorted things out. Maybe Cal was wrong? Perhaps Ethan only pretended to be okay so Cal wouldn't have to worry? But, now he was worried. He was going to lose his brother to the other side of the world.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No."

Cal ran out of the department. He was about to get into his car when he spotted Ethan walking away from the hospital.

"Ethan!"

Ethan turned around and saw Cal run up to him.

"You weren't going to leave without telling me, were you? Without saying goodbye?"

"It would have been easier that way."

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't say goodbye then you wouldn't try to stop me from leaving."

"But, you don't have to leave. I thought you were okay after we had the little chat."

"Yeah, I was."

"So why do you have to leave then?"

"I told you. I can't do it anymore."

Cal didn't know what else to say. Was this it then? Was he really saying his goodbye to his little brother?

"I'm sorry, Cal." Ethan whispered.

Cal wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck and pulled him into his chest. He felt Ethan wrap his own arms around his waist.

"Keep in touch, yeah?" Cal told him.

"Of course."

Cal quickly kissed his brother on top of his head before pulling away. He wiped his tears away.

"Goodbye, Nibbles."

"Goodbye, Cal."

Ethan then walked away. Even though he knew he was leaving behind the people he loved he knew he was doing the right thing. Cal watched as his brother walked away from him. He then suddenly remember he still hadn't told Ethan about their adoption. He knew this was the moment he had to tell him. Not only because he wanted his brother to stay but, he knew Ethan had to know.

"Ethan! Hold on a sec." Cal ran after him. "I have to tell you something."


	5. Chapter 5

"You remember I said I needed to tell you something earlier on?" Cal reminded Ethan as he stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's kind of important."

"Can't it wait? I need to pack before I leave and head out to Australia."

Cal shook his head.

"No, it can't wait. And I think after you've heard what it is I've got to say, you won't want to leave."

Ethan looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, why don't we go back inside?" Cal suggested.

"No, whatever you have to say you can say it out here." Ethan told him.

"Please, Ethan. I think it's best we go back inside."

"Cal, just tell me. Or I'll walk away."

"Don't say that. Why would you say that?"

"It seems like you're just saying that because you don't want me to go."

"Of course, I don't want you to go. But, there is something I have to say to you."

"Then why don't you just tell me?"

"Really, I think we should go inside."

"Cal!" Ethan replied, frustratingly.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you."

Ethan waited for Cal to answer him.

"So what is it?"

"Um, you know about the paternity test I took?"

"Yes. What about the paternity test?"

"Well, the results revealed I'm adopted...we're adopted."

Ethan staggered back.

"How long have you known?

"Since Christmas." Cal looked towards the ground.

"So you've known since Christmas and you didn't think to tell me?" Ethan raised his voice.

"I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to."

"So what was that all about talking to each other earlier on?"

"I know what I said. And I'm sorry, Ethan."

"You're sorry? How do you think I feel? My own brother lied to me."

"I can understand you're angry." Cal said.

"Angry?" Ethan scoffed. "You have no idea how I'm feeling at the moment."

"Okay, maybe I don't. But, at least hear me out." Cal pleaded.

"After what you've done, do you really expect me to listen to what you have to say?" Ethan replied.

"We need to talk."

"I'm done talking. I can't believe you kept this from me since Christmas. That's 3 months."

"I said I was sorry. But, can you just let me explain."

"What is there to explain? You never change."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's about you, Cal. It's always about you."

"Now, hang on a sec. How can you say this was about me?"

"Well, wasn't it about you? You kept it to yourself like you always do."

"That is so not true."

"Oh, so you didn't keep it to yourself?"

"Alright, I did. But, the only reason I did that was because I was scared."

"Scared about what?"

"You."

"Why were you scared about me?"

"Because I was scared I would lose you."

"And what made you think you'd lose me?" Ethan inquired.

"I just thought I would." Cal answered.

He didn't know if he should tell Ethan about the Huntington's. Ethan was already shocked about finding out about the adoption. Finding out he could have inherited an incurable illness too would just make their situation a whole lot worse.

"There's something else you're not telling me." Ethan said, knowing Cal was holding back.

"What makes you think that?"

"I know you. You usually have an answer all ready."

"There's nothing else to tell."

Before Ethan got a chance to reply both their pagers went off.


End file.
